Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor structure and a method for forming the same, and more particularly to a HV semiconductor device and a method for forming the same.
Description of the Related Art
In the semiconductor technology, the feature size has been reduced. In the meantime, the rate, the efficiency, the density and the cost per integrated circuit unit have been improved. In a method for increasing an operating voltage in a conventional device, for example, field plate regions having the same surface profile and different depth ranges are formed on a drift region by using the same mask. However, reduction of the resistance and increase of the on-state current of the device by this kind of method are still limited.